Strong Bond
by kagometaishostory
Summary: It is about the strong bound between Inuyasha and Kagome and how they find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**STRONG BOUND**

All the Inuyasha characters belong to the Rumiko Takahashi

CHAPTER 1

In a classroom one student was telling a wonderful story in English. Once the story finished teacher started talking about a new story and the number of chapters she was going to give to the students.

\- Okay children, you all did a great job, now next book is Jane Eyre, I'm gonna give you each day two chapters.

She was reading the book; children loved her beautiful voice, once she finished reading the bell rung.

Ring...Ring... The bell kept ringing, they all heard, but kids wanted to stay and listen to their favorite teacher.

\- Please Kagome-sama read one more chapter for us, please... They begged teacher to continue reading.

\- Okay, afterwards you will all go to the gym class.

The students agreed and she continued reading the book.

After 10 minutes a man entered in the classroom and shouted to the students:

\- Kids hurry up and go to the gym class or I will go hard on you! Kagome can I speak with you?

He wanted to go on a date with her. He started the conversation.

\- Do you want to come with me to a festival dear Kagome?

\- No, Sorry Koga, I'm very busy, please understand and please go easy on kids.

She laid, Kagome doesn't love him, he kept asking her to go on a date with him, but she was always annoyed, she always ending up saying no to him.

She wanted to fall in love, to find her soulmate like everybody does, but there was no one who can make her heart feel strong bound, Kagome still hoped that there was someone for her and he was waiting for her.

\- Its okay Kagome, maybe next time, now kids go.

Children feared Koga, so they went to the gym class with their coach;

Kagome went to see her friend. It was lunch time so they went to the Café. They were talking about wedding.

\- So Sango did you finished all your preparation? I can't wait to see your wedding.

\- Yes, I only need wedding dress and everything will be done, can you help me choose wedding dress today Kagome?

\- Of course! I will do anything for my best friend.

Kagome was very happy for her friend that she found her own soul mate and she's gonna marry so soon! Only 3 days were left.

\- Thanks Kagome-chan, but what about your life? When are you going to find your "He Is The One". What about dating Koga, don't you think he is a good guy?

\- Not yet, I didn't find "He Is The One" yet and Koga-kun is like brother for me.

Ring...Ring...The school bell was ringing and all children went to their classes, Sango and Kagome also went to their classes, but before they separated Kagome told Sango that she was fine and she only wanted to see her dear friend happy.

For the afternoon Kagome and Sango went the most amazing wedding dress shop. They liked all the dresses, but eventually they choose the most beautiful dress. Later Sango's fiancé Miroku came to take her to "Their Home". They invited Kagome to their place to have some friends talk.

\- Thank you guys but I'd like to go home alone, I have some papers to do and also you two need some time alone too.

Sango and Miroku blushed, they sit in the car, told goodbye to Kagome and left for home.

Kagome was walking down the street when suddenly some yokai old woman approached her. She played victim, she lied to her that she was robbed and she needed help. When plan worked, she showed her true self.

\- HA HA, this will be easy to kill you "miko" you really are !

\- Watch out. Some man hugged Kagome to save her, he was badly hurt to protecting her, and then with his claws he killed that yokai who was trying to kill them.

\- Are you okay Sir? I can help you; with my spiritual powers it will heal fast just hold still.

\- Don't touch me wench, now you need to run and find some save place, I can't help you anymore…AGH…He fall down.

\- Wait, please don't die on me; I will save you I promise, please stay with me!

She was crying and worried about him. She started healing his wounds by her "miko" powers, after 10 minutes wounds healed, she took a taxi and took him at her house, he was unconscious. 1 day later he woke up and realized that he was in someone's house, he saw woman who was holding his hand.

\- AGH…my head, where am I wench I...

\- Ah, thank goodness you are okay.

She hugged him, but immediately she thought: "…wait what I'm doing…" She released him, she apologized, and then she told him everything that he saved her and she was taking care of him.

He thought "…all this time she was taking care of me!"

\- By the way what is your name? She wanted to know her hero's name.

\- Keh, Inuyasha Taisho and who are you woman?

\- My name is Kagome Higurashi! Thank you Inuyasha for saving my life if you need anything just tell me and I will help you!

\- It was nothing wench and I don't need anybody's help, now I must go! …UGH… He fall down, Kagome help him to stand up, than Inuyasha lay down on bed.

\- You can't leave, you are still unwell; by tomorrow you will be fine, now you need to rest and sleep.

\- Don't tell me what to do witch, Damn woman let me go!

Kagome didn't let him go; she knew that he can't go by himself.

\- NO, you are staying here, can't you see you can't move and my name is KAGOME!

He wanted to go because he smelled her, she was so intoxicant, so sweet and innocent he thought …OH gods I want you Kagome, I want to feel you, taste your juices, I need you Kagome. No, what I'm thinking, damn my yokai side, he wants her, why I have not mated someone before, now she is controlling me…

\- That's enough, stop it!

He throw her in bed, he was on top of her.

\- You don't know what I'm going to do with you Kagome.

Kagome start blushing, but she immediately answered him.

\- I'm not scared of you, I know that deep down in your heart you are a good person, now let me go I'm going to give you some medicine for your headache, your pain soon stops!

Inuyasha was shocked; he never thought that someone would see his true himself, and then he released her.

\- Do whatever you want and still why are you helping me?

Humans always hurting him and doesn't care if he was alive or death. She smiled and said:

\- Because you saved my life, you really are big hero.

He only said "Keh". Only after he took the medicine, he noticed that woman was looking at his eyes. She thought …Golden eyes it's so beautiful I have never seen that kind of colored eyes and dog ears so cute…

\- Something disgusting?!Go ahead, laugh at me! Look what a monster I am!

\- What? What are you talking about, your eyes are amazing and your ears are wonderful, oh god I wish I had these too and I don't think you are monster, you are normal person.

\- W-What are you saying stupid?!

He could not believe that she was so sweet.

\- Can I touch them please?

\- No, but if you really want to touch them, than you don't mind If I kiss you? She quickly became so red; he smelled her emotions.

\- Don't tell me you have never been kissed before?!

He started laughing, he can't believe that he found innocent woman and kind hearted person. Kagome was blushing and becoming more red.

\- S-Shut up it's not your business!

\- Ah ''it's not my business'' huh, hmm, poor little girl, she doesn't even know what she is missing. I can teach you if you want?

He can't believe what he was saying, it's his yokai side wanted her so much …Damn my yokai side, I must control it…

\- No, thanks I'm not that kind of person who wants dirty things!

\- You know that I can smell your feeling and you feel hot...

\- N-No stupid! She was denying it, she can't tell truth, it was very embarrassing for her

\- Keh, lair! Stop denying your true feelings! You want me!

\- Huh! Okay Mr.! If you excuse me, now I need to take care of myself, also if you need any help call me jerk!

Kagome slap the door, she wanted to take a nice bath, but all the time she was thinking about him…

\- Why my heart is pounding so fast? I feel like I have strong bound with him... No stop it Kagome! You had really hard day and I'm tired, so now sleep…

She took a nice bath and went to sleep.

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping, he can't stop thinking about her so; he decided to see Kagome and entered the room.

TO BE CONTINUE…

 **KagomeTaishoStory**


	2. Chapter 2

STRONG BOUND All the Inuyasha characters belong to the Rumiko Takahashi

CHAPTER 2 Inuyasha saw a beautiful woman, who was lying on a couch, she was already asleep, he thought"…she really is a beautiful woman, but why she looks so sad?!…" Suddenly she started screaming, her tears were falling down on her face, she was scared something and hardly breathing, but she was still in her dreams. - NO, MOM PLEASE NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! She always dreamed about same nightmares, about her dear mother, it was already 9 years ago when that "Accident" happened, that day Kagome's life changed.

*** Flashback*** That day was special, it was Kagome's birthday, she already become 15 years old, she was going home, when she entered her house, she saw her sweet mother, who was waiting at the door. Sakura came close to her and she hugged her daughter, she was the one who start conversation.

Happy Birthday my dear Kagome, I wish you always be happy, you goanna have an amazing feature, I'm so proud of you, my little girl is growing up so fast, you already became fifteen sweetie.

Her mother releases her, then she takes gift that is meant for her Kagome, she give her a present and she take it, the gift was in a little box, she hoped that her daughter will loved her present. When Kagome opened her gift she saw a beautiful golden heart necklace. Sakura told her to open the heart, she opened the heart and saw on other half heart her mother and herself on a picture together, they were smiling on that picture and another half heart there was no picture, it was empty.

Mom why other half the heart is empty? Kagome said.

OH Kagome, It's because when you find your true love, you can fill up this heart with your beloved "ONE" together.

Thanks mom, it's a wonderful gift, I promise I will take good care of it and I will always wear it, I promise.

Her mother was so happy; she loved her daughter so much. They hugged each other once again.

I can't even say how precious you are mom, you are so kind and you are the best mom! - Thank you sweetie, oh also your friends are waiting for you, they said that you goanna love their surprise.

Her friends made a wonderful surprise party for her; they kept it in secret and they waiting for her. Kagome and her mother went out; they were walking on the streets.

So, Kagome have you already decide who do you want to be in future? Sakura said. - Yes, I want to be an English teacher, who can teach the language and some Story's for the students. - That's a wonderful idea sweetie, I know you will be a great teacher and all your students will love you!

When they were talking, they can't wait see secret party, but when Kagome was crossing the streets, Sakura saw a car who was going to hit her daughter, she react quickly and push Kagome other side of the street to save her daughter.

K-KAGOME!...

*Crush*

A stranger in a car hit her mother, she was badly hurt, her blood was falling down so fast. - NOOOOOOOOO, MOM! She was in shook; she never thought that something horrible would happen to her mother.

Kagome held her mother, she was crying, heartbroken; she was calling for some help. Sakura knew that she wasn't goanna make it through, she decide to tell her only child Kagome her last word's, she was talking hardly. - I'm so sorry Kagome. P…Please forgive me, I think I'm goanna die, please take good care of yourself, I promise I will be by your side even if I die, I…I love you so much my dear K….Ka…..Kagome…

\- NO, MOM PLEASE NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, M…M….MOM, SOMEBODY HELP! She noticed that her mother was no longer breathing, she was already gone. She was crying and screaming badly, she lost her, her dear mother, a very important and loving person …."Mother"….

***End Flashback***

Inuyasha didn't know how to calm her down; without thinking he quickly hugged her. He was worried about her; he was very curious, he wanted to find out the reason why she was crying? Why she was like this? Did something horrible happen to her?

It's okay; I will protect you, even in your nightmares Kagome! He didn't believe what he just said …"What the hell, what am I doing, I am so stupid right now"… She slowly calm downed, she hugged him and she looked so happy, she was finally smiling. - Tsk, what a pain, at least you stop crying. He was happy that she finally calm down and that smile, she looked more beautiful, when she had that magnificent smile.

They were sleeping and hugging each other. In the morning, when sun light came out from the window, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and woke up; he looked at the girl who was lying next to him. She was still sleeping so peacefully; she finally had a wonderful dream from the first time all of this years.

\- Mmm…so warm…so soft. Her hands rubbing his head and she was sniffing his chest. She was talking in her dreams, she liked these feelings, she hugged him more tightly, he just blushed and only said …Keh … then she realized, that something wasn't right, she opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging a man, she start screaming. - Kyaaa, w-what are you doing here? She pushed him another way and he fall down on the floor.

\- Oi wench what are you doing, your room was very loud, you have a stupid neighbors, I can't even sleep there, they were so laude, my ears was in lot of pain, so I came here.

He laid; he needed to think very fast, so he made up with this excuse because he really didn't wanted Kagome think that he was a pervert. - But why you didn't wake me up? I would go to my room and you can slept here alone and no one would disturb you!

\- Keh, like I care and besides you had a nightmare, you start crying, when I hold you stopped crying, then you didn't let go, you forced me to stay with you so I stayed.

Kagome sight, she missed her mom so much. She got up and went to the kitchen to hide her blush; she can't believe she was hugging Inuyasha while she was sleeping.

\- Say, Inuyasha do you want something to eat?

Suddenly his stomach growled, he just can't believe that his stomach growled loud, he just blushed.

I take that as a yeas, it's cute when you are blushing.

Just shut up.

Shy boy.

She was holding her laugh, she check fridge and saw that there was only ramen and pizza. She started to heating up the food.

\- Inuyasha before we eat food, do you wanna take a bath?

She asked him, because he was wearing bloody and dirty clothes.

\- W-What, yeas, I guess.

Now he noticed that he was dirty and he really needed take a nice bath. - Here take this, a towel and new clothes.

She took him in the bathroom and when she was going to leave and go in kitchen, he took her hand and stopped her, he said:

Thanks Kagome for everything!

You welcome. She gives him a small smile.

Kagome went back to the kitchen. While he was taking a bath, he was thinking about her. He thought: "…Dammit why I only thinking about her, maybe I… am... in…love with her, NO! I promised to myself that it won't happen again, I won't be blind again, I won't do same mistake never again!..." He really felt something special in his heart for this woman, but he won't admit it, he sometimes was so stubborn, but he was once heartbroken and he doesn't want to feel the same pain again. He quickly came out of the bathroom, he was so clear, his silver hair was so shiny, he was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans, he was looking very handsome. He sat down on the chair.

Kagome started talking:

\- So ramen or pizza? While she was asking about the food, she was looking around to not look that handsome "hanyo" who melted her heart, she was thinking"… OH kami He is so Hot, oh what should I do? ..."

\- Ramen and why are you looking around?

He noticed, he doesn't know why she was acting like this.

-N-Nothing, just eat food and then I will take you to your house, I still have 1 hour left before I go to my job. She calm herself down, because she knew that he will starts smelling her scent if she doesn't calms down, she doesn't wanted to him known what she was feeling and he will just make fun of her again.

\- Listen bitch I can go home on my own; I don't want some stupid girl was taking care of me!

Once she heard that, she became so angry; she was already annoyed, why can't he talk normally like others.

\- That's it! You better calm down and change that talking jerk, just let me take you to your house, and then you can do whatever you want, just let me take care of you stupid jerk!

Inuyasha just stopped; he knew that she was really angry and he didn't want to get a big trouble.

Keh, whatever wench, soon I will get rid of you. He said, and then he just eating the food.

Wow this food is good. Inuyasha said.

I'm glad you like it. She smiled.

After they finished eating, Inuyasha wanted to talk to about last night, why she was like that.

Kagome about last night, wh-

But suddenly someone start knocking on the door. Kagome get up from the chair and opened the door; there was a beautiful lady and with her was a man who was looked like Inuyasha. The women start conversation first.

Excuse me child is Inuyasha here? She was worried so much about him, her face was pale.

Yeas he is here an-. She was going to asked her who were they, but Inuyasha approach her and he started talking with them, he noticed their sent from the kitchen room.

Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? He was very curious why his parents came here.

My dear son, Inuyasha we were so worried about you, you didn't come to visit us for so long, you even didn't call us, so we thought you were in danger, we know you don't act like this, so we decide looking for you. The beautiful woman said.

They were worried about their son; Toga was doing his best to calm down his mate. Her mother started crying, she can't help herself, she was so happy that finally they found their son in safe. - Shhh… its okay mom, I'm fine and I told you both a hundred times that I can easily take care of myself. He hugged his parents to calm their down. - Son we know how strong you are, but please understand us too, you were gone for 2 months. Toga said.

\- Yea, yea sorry I promise I won't do that again are you happy now old man!

They were so happy, but when Kagome saw how happy family they were, her eyes filled up with tears. Inuyasha noticed her salty smell and looked at Kagome; she was crying and she looked sad. She remembered about her mother, about they're happy times. - Oh my dear I'm so sorry, Inuyasha who is that wonderful woman? Izayoi said.

She noticed that her son was looking at a beautiful woman in a lovely eyes; she thought that she will be his "ONE". Then she winked at her husband Toga, he understand completely, that his wife liked this woman for their boy. Kagome quickly wiped her eyes.

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you, your son saved my life and I only helped to recover from his injuries.

Thank you dear Kagome, my name is Izayoi Taisho and this is my husband Toga Taisho we are Inuyasha's parents. Dear Kagome we are inviting you to our party, we would loved to if you come to this afternoon; it will be our pleasure if you accompany us, please dear. Izayoi came up with a great plan.

HUH, what are you doing you too, do you want to invites a stranger to our party, and you two barely know her! Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha! So this is how you thank Kagome, who was taking care of you! Inuyasha get scared when he saw his mother angry like this for the first time. She makes a hint to him that he must invite her too.

Tsk, Kagome would you come to our party, I would be happy if you come. He doesn't wanted say this but his father was growling.

Thank you very much, but where will be this party. She accepted it, because they really wanted her to come to their party.

You don't have to worry dear our son will accompany you and the party will be at our home, Inuyasha will take you there. RIGHT! Inuyasha? Toga said and he was smiling.

Yeas old man. He start getting angry, he knew that something was going on.

Okay, then its settle, now we need to go, Kagome we will see there soon. Izayoi said. They stopped the taxi; they said they're goodbyes to Kagome Inuyasha approach her, he was looking at her.

You better be ready at 6 o'clock wench. Inuyasha said.

Thank you.

Keh. When he saw her beautiful smile, he start blushing, few minutes later the family went to they're place.

They were gone, Kagome take a bath then she went to school, she was teaching students, when it was lunch time, she was resting with her friend. Sango noticed that Kagome was acting strange. She was adding more sugar in a tea, Sango tried stop her.

Kagome stop! Don't you think that's too much? She noticed so much sugar in her tea, she can't believe what she was doing, she was acting so clumsy.

Thanks Sango, I don't know what's wrong with me today.

So tell me who is he? She winked.

W-What are you talking about; I told you many times that I don't have a boyfriend.

Then why are acting like this? Kagome told everything; how Inuyasha saved her, how things go then and that she was invited to a party.

Kagome don't tell me his name was Inuyasha Taisho.

Something wrong Sango?

He is miroku's friend. Sango tell that they were in a high school when they become friends, she also told her that if she starts getting know him, he has very kind heart.

You know Kagome, what are you think about after school "girls shopping". I'm goanna make you more beautiful. Kagome smiled, she knew that her best friend only accepted "yes" and then she nodded.

TO BE CONTINUE…

 **KagomeTaishoStory**


	3. Chapter 3

STRONG BOND

All the Inuyasha characters belong to the Rumiko Takahashi

CHAPTER 3

After a long day, two best friends take a taxi and went to the "beauty" shop. When they entered the shop, the young lady approach them and she was the one who start talking.

"Hi Sango, how are you?" said the young lady.

"Hi Kirara, I'm doing fine, and you my friend?"

"Amazing girl, so what can I do for you Sango?"

"Kirara, this is Kagome." When the young lady named Kirara saw Kagome she gave her sweet smile. "Oh, pleasure to meet you Kagome." She took her hand gave her handshake.

Kirara was a neko yokai, her eyes were a red color, her hair was black and in a ponytail, she was wearing pink dress, she seemed very elegant woman.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Kirara." Kagome give her a soft smile, while she was shaking her hand too.

Than the girls start chatting about how there life was going on, when they finish talking Sango told Kirara that she wanted make Kagome beautiful woman, Kirara understand what her friend wanted, when Kirara looked at Kagome's clothes, she can't believe that Kagome was dressed like old woman, how could such a beautiful woman hide her beauty, she really doesn't know but one thing she really knew that she make Kagome most beautiful woman. So she start her work happy.

"Okay, follow me Kagome, first we goanna choose your dress and then some other staff." She took her to the dressing room and she gave her some dresses to see how she was looking on that dresses.

 **1 hour later…**

"So Kagome are you ready." said both girls. They were standing in mirror, Kagome's eyes were closed and she can't wait to see what she looked like.

"Yes." She was exited and also nervous.

"Okay…1…2…3…open your eyes Kagome." said Sango.

When she open her eyes, she looked at the mirror and saw different woman, she was shocked, she never thought that she was that person who was standing in the mirror and looking at her in shook, she always dressed like "Old woman" and now when she saw herself in the mirror she felt very happy.

"Girl you are looking amazing." Sango complement her.

"Thank you Sango, I'm so happy and thank you very much Kirara, you did amazing job."

"Thanks, it was my pleasure and Kagome you are very beautiful woman and believe me all man will be mouth open when they see you." When she said that, she gave her a wink, at that Kagome blushed, she though 'I really don't want that all man was looking at me, but maybe someone like who had breathtakingly golden eyes, perfectly silver hair, cute dog ears and…What are you thinking Kagome!' She got redder when she realize she was thinking about Inuyasha and she wanted him to saw her beautiful.

After they said their goodbyes, they went to the exit door and took the taxi. Kagome was happy and chatting with her best friend how Kirara was doing her job amazingly and she was really good friend. When Kagome got out taxi, she start unlocking the door of her house to enter home.

"Hey Kagome, have a good time and also have some "Alone" time with him, you know what I mean." Sango was teasing her and also winked at her.

"Sango! What are you thinking, you said like Miroku would." She was blushing.

"Omg! I was just kidding and you should seen yourself that reaction was brilliant, hmm, I think someone is falling in love." Said Sango, oh she loved teasing her best friend, she was like open book.

"Sango!" she was more redder and quickly run home and lock the door and Sango can't stop laughing.

 **30 minutes later…**

Inuyasha got up from his own car, he had red Ferrari car, he loved his car very much. Inuyasha start knocking on the door while he thought. 'Why, why am I doing this, this is so stupid, and I shouldn't have accepted it. I… just ignore her, but I can't do that, when I saw her, her intoxicant scent, I never stop thinking about her. I'm thinking about her all the damn time!' Suddenly the door opened and what he saw make him shock, his eyes went wide. He felt speechless; he thought 'God, she is breathtaking'. Her dress was resting just below her knees and it was heart shape dress, the color of dress was pure golden, her blue-black long hair was down on her hips and her hair looked like a wonderful waterfall, her lips were colored in pink lipstick, oh god how he wanted to taste those tempting lips, in her chocolate eyes you could see brightness and warm, he could watched those brilliant eyes everyday without tired and she was wearing high heels.

"Hi Inuyasha, how are you doing, does your head still hurts?" Kagome said, in her voice he could hear how worried and concern she was. He stood there like a stone when he realize he was drooling for her, he can feel in his heart warm up and he felt some new feelings when she truly worried about him, nobody care for accept for his family . His yokai doesn't help him at all, his yokai was yelling at him and he was demanding to take her as his mate. Inuyasha shook his head and thanked her and told her he was fine nothing to worry. After that both Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say anything because they were blushing, it was nice silent, a few minutes later he finally said.

"So wench, Come on get in the car."They both got in the car and Inuyasha start driving, Kagome was amazed, Inuyasha looked hot, he was wearing red t-shirt, blue jeans, black leather moto jacket. She thought 'He looks so sexy, oh god help me! His body is total sin; sure he will have a beautiful girlfriend, who would say no to him. I need to stop falling for him; he will never look at a boring and ugly teacher like me.' She didn't like when she thought he had girlfriend but when she thought about herself she felt sad that he will never notice her. Inuyasha notice her sadness but said nothing because he thought she would never told him. Kagome shook her head to stop thinking, so she first start conversation.

"Inuyasha you have a beautiful car" when she said that Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes, he really is and he also very fast, do you want to see how this bad boy go?" He never thought he will be so open to Kagome and he smirked! 'Yes, hanyou show her how fast I can go, just let me out and she will be very pleased.' His yokai said to him. 'Don't you dare think about it you beast, she will never want us so shut up and leave me alone' when he was talking to his yokai, he heard Kagome's answer.

"That will be awesome but please be careful about safety." Kagome said happily.

'See, she really wants me so why don't you please her and let me out, don't worry I will take good care of her' his yokai said and had big smirk on his face. 'I said don't even think about that! When we finally found our mate you have to ruin everything…oh shit!' Inuyasha realizes too late what he said. 'I knew it! So all this time you thought about her as our mate, okay I will not tease you anymore but I want my mate make sure you will soon make our bitch as our mate or believe me I will and also trust her I already trust our mate so forget what that whore told you. So live happy life with our mate.' His yokai said and disappear.

"hold on tight wench" said Inuyasha, at that moment he was looking at her seriously , he knew he needed forget his dark past and finally live in piece, he need time and someone who could accept him who he really was. He would open up to Kagome little by little, right now he was driving his car very fast, he was making sure that no one could got hurt. Kagome was amazed, she felt how wind was hitting her face, she doesn't felt scared, she felt herself calm and happy, she gave him gentle smile, Inuyasha notice her smile and his heart was biting very fast, his whole body warm up and he was blushing.

"Inuyasha this awesome, do you do this every time you drive?" said Kagome.

"Not every time wench, when I feel tired I would drive my car fast." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha will you stop calling me wench?!" she said angrily, when he notice her angry face he thought it was very cute.

"I will never stop calling you wench so what are you going to do about it wench" she knew he was challenging her and that smirk, if he wanted to fight he will get it.

"Oh, so you will never stop calling me wench, my friend?" he nodded. "Hmm, I guess you don't mind if I start calling you puppy?" she felt dying out laughing when she saw his reaction. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he stopped smirking.

"W-what! No you will not start calling me that name!" he never thought she would say that.

"Why not, if you like calling me wench, I too like calling you puppy." She really loved calling him puppy.

"Drop it bitch, I aren't puppy, I'm a dog hanyou not puppy." When he said that, he realized his mistake too late, he should never told her who he really was. 'Stupid, stupid, why did you say that and now she will freak out will hate. Good job you idiot.' He was cursing himself for that because everybody hated hanyou's even was human or yokai, they both hate hanyou's and now she would hate him too just like them, but he wasn't peppered what was goanna happened.

TO BE CONTINUE…

 **KagomeTaishoStory**


End file.
